Remote control functions may be used to control a medical devices from a remote location. Such medical devices may include, for example, patient support apparatuses, such as hospital beds, stretchers, cots, tables, wheelchairs, recliners, and chairs for patient care. Other medical devices may include equipment such as lights, televisions, temperature management systems, respirators, IV lines, surgical tools, and heart rate monitors that may be used in medical procedures or in the provision of medical services to patients. For example, a remote control function may incline a back section of the patient support apparatus, activate a speaker of the patient support apparatus, adjust a height of the patient support apparatus, engage a side rail of the patient support apparatus, and/or provide turning assistance by the patient support apparatus. The remote control functions may be in response to patient requests.
Typically, remote control functions may be initiated by a caregiver who is assigned to the patient or the patient support apparatus, but is not in the same room or near the patient. Therefore, due to the nature of a remote control function, caregivers may not be able to interact with or view their patients prior to or during an execution of a remote control function. The patient's comfort or safety may therefore be inadvertently compromised by the execution of the remote control function. As such, there are opportunities to address at least the aforementioned problems.